Hello, Little Girl
Hello, Little Girl jest trzynastym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 27 kwietnia 2008 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Susan Nirah Jaffee & Jamie Gorenberg, a reżyserowała Bethany Rooney. Opis Bree i Katherine inwestują we wspólny biznes. Mike ujawnia Susan, kto go potrącił rok temu. Bree wyrzuca swojego męża z domu. Dylan spotyka się ze swoim biologicznym ojcem. Ten namawia ją, żeby nie mówiła o tym spotkaniu matce. Streszczenie Lynette pyta Toma, czy ma cokolwiek wspólnego z podpaleniem restauracji Ricka. On kategorycznie zaprzecza. Carlos wynajmuje psa, który ma mu pomóc w wykonywaniu codziennych czynności. Gabrielle, początkowo zachwycona, jest niezadowolona, kiedy dowiaduje się, że pies nie będzie wyręczał jej w żadnym z jej obowiązków. Bree wraca do swojego domu. Susan prosi ją, by jeszcze została. Bree uważa, że skoro Mike wraca z odwyku, ona z rodziną powinni się wyprowadzić. Susan nadmiernie dramatyzuje i płacze, dlatego Bree radzi jej, by zachowywała się jak dama. Dylan zostaje zatrzymana przez policję, mimo iż nie wie, za co. Policjant sprawdza jej dokumenty, a następnie puszcza. Na przednim siedzeniu w wozie policyjnym leży jego gazeta ze zdjęciem Dylan i Katherine z Balu Założycieli. Katherine odwiedza Bree. Mówi jej, że po odejściu Adama potrzebuje gotówki, dlatego postanawia założyć firmę kateringową na fali sukcesu Balu Założycieli. Otrzymała już pierwsze zamówienia i prosi Bree o przyłączenie się do interesu. Początkowo niechętna, ostatecznie Bree się zgadza. Gabrielle jest wściekła, że Carlos chce, by pies, Roxie, spała w ich łóżku. Z samego rana Gaby odwozi ją do szkoły dla psów, ale Roxie wraca. Gaby mówi mężowi, że Roxie uciekła, ale jej podstęp wychodzi na jaw. Mike wraca do domu. Julie czuje się źle ukrywając tajemnicę Orsona, dlatego wyznaje wszystko Mike'owi, mówiąc jednocześnie, że było to na pewno majaczenie. Mike pyta o wszystko Orsona. Ten traci nad sobą panowanie - płacze i przeprasza. Do pizzerii Scavo przychodzi Rick. Oskarża Toma o podpalenie na podstawie znaczka jego pizzerii, który znalazł na miejscu przestępstwa. Tom nie przyznaje się do winy. Między mężczyznami dochodzi do bijatyki. Lynette, nie mogąc sama ich powstrzymać, dzwoni po policję. Na posterunku daje fałszywe alibi Tomowi i przekonuje Ricka, że nie kłamie. Tom jednak uważa, że jego żona miała romans z ich byłym pracownikiem oraz że jest przekonana o jego winie w sprawie podpalenia. Edie odwiedza Solisów z karmą dla Roxie, o którą prosił ją Carlos. Mówi Gaby, że Carlos jest dumny i nigdy nie przyzna się, że jest mu źle, a Gabrielle za mało go wspiera. Gaby bierze to sobie do serca i zgadza się, by Roxie została z nimi. Policjant wyśledza Dylan w parku. Oznajmia jej, że jest jej ojcem. Dylan chce się z nim spotykać, choćby w tajemnicy przed matką. Mike wyznaje Susan, że to Orson go potrącił. Susan natychmiast idzie do domu Hodge'ów, gdzie krzyczy, że Orson nie ma prawa zbliżać się do jej rodziny. W ten sposób prawdę poznaje Bree. Katherine jest przekonana, że jej córka wychodzi na randkę, podczas gdy Dylan jedzie na spotkanie z Waynem, swoim ojcem. Bliźniaki, widząc że Tom śpi na kanapie w salonie, przychodzą do Lynette. Wyznają jej, że to oni podpalili restaurację Ricka, bo bali się, że rozbije on małżeństwo ich rodziców. Susan spotyka Bree. Mówi jej, że nadal ją kocha, ale nie jest w stanie przyjaźnić się z nią tak, jak do tej pory. Wówczas zauważa Orsona wychodzącego z walizkami. Bree stwierdza, że nie potrafi mu wybaczyć. Obsada Ciekawostki *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) i Rachel Fox (Kayla Scavo) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. *Tytuł odcinka to tytuł piosenki Hello, Little Girl, który pojawia się w musicalu Stephena Sondheima Into the Woods. *W poprzednim odcinku Wayne dwukrotnie zakreślił twarz Dylan w gazecie. W tym odcinku zakreślił twarz Katherine oraz twarz Dylan. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 413. *Odcinek obejrzało 16,35 milionów ludzi. Nagrody *Teri Hatcher zgłosiła ten odcinek do rozważenia na temat swojej pracy dla wybitnej głównej aktorki w serialu komediowym podczas 60. nagrody Emmy Primetime. *Brent Kinsman i Shane Kinsman zaproponowała ten odcinek w celu rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnego aktora drugoplanowego w serialu komediowym podczas 60. nagrody Emmy Primetime. *Jason Gedrick zaproponował również ten odcinek w celu rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnego aktora gościnnego w serialu komediowym na 60. Primetime Emmy Awards. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Czeski: Ahoj, holčičko *Francuski: Partir en fumée *Francuski (Kanada): La transgression des règles *Niemiecki: Hallo, kleines Mädchen *Hebrajski: לעבור על החוק *Węgierski: Helló, kislány! *Hiszpański: ¡Hola! nena *Grecki: Γειά σου, Μικρό κορίτσι Galeria de:Hallo, kleines Mädchen (4.13) en:Hello, Little Girl fr:4x13 ro:Sezonul 4/Episodul 13 Kategoria:Sezon czwarty Kategoria:Odcinki